


Batman Forver

by HaleHounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Stiles, Fun, Geekgasm, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Pissed off Derek, Spooning, batman love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is fed up with Stiles' obsession with Batman.</p><p>By LT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Forver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Correen Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Correen+Cook).



> For CC, by Lollipop. x

Derek almost growled as Stiles asked him yet again another question about the Batman comic he loaned him, Derek was an alpha of a pack - he didn't have time to read or to do other than skim the first few pages (which had been utterly boring except for Harley Quinn's suggestive attire). At first, the Alpha didn't have the heart to tell the kid he didn't read it all, but he kept going on and on about some dude in a green suit. Derek had been lost since the useless information about the question marks. 

Stiles was rushing around his computer desk his hands flying everywhere (in such a Stiles like manner Derek almost had to laugh), talking a million miles a minute, looking for something (which was really just throwing random things off his desk) Derek didn't quite catch. The older boy presumed it was another bloody Batman comic, he was growing slightly more and more irritated each time the word "Batman" left his boyfriends mouth.

The Alpha eventually got to his feet, grabbing Stiles by the neck and shoving him against the wooden door roughly. Stiles let out a groan of pain, rubbing his peach fuzz. 

"Hey, what was that for? I was looking for something y'know! This issue of Batman is the freakin' best, you'd love it." Stiles beamed at Derek, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Even just his voice now was beginning to grate on Derek's - last remaining - nerves, he shoved Stiles' shoulders back (he was still talking animatedly) and kiss him angrily. Finally, the younger boy was quiet, but Derek was still unable to hear himself think, due to the fact his brain short circuited every time his lips touched any part of Stiles. 

"That was good, yeah. That was awesome, can we do that again?" Stiles asked grinning. 

"No." Derek growled. "We're going to sleep." 

"Nope. Not until you kiss me again." 

"I will throw you over my shoulder."

"Try it and I'll go all Batman on your wolf-ass." 

Derek looked at him ludicrously before taking a step back, he grabbed Stiles shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Derek was able to balance Stiles easily (even though he was kicking and thrashing and he was only an inch shorter than him) on his shoulder, the Alpha couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend squeaking as he threw him on to his bed. 

"Mmm, that's a good Batman impression." Derek laughed. 

"It doesn't help that you're like the size of freakin' Bane!" Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You're ridiculous." Derek laughed again, leaning in to poke Stiles' protruding lip. 

Stiles ignored him, turning his head away and refusing to look at the older boy, he heard him mutter under his breath something about werewolf douchebags. Derek shook his head, still a broad smile on his face. He laid down on the bed, pulling Stiles with him (who was still pouting). 

"Y'know, Adam West, Michael Keaton and Christian Bale are my favourite Batmans." Derek commented simply, he could hear Stiles' heart speed up. Derek knew this had caused a major geekgasm and he chuckled to himself. 

"Okay, I love you again." Stiles smiled  sleepily, threading his fingers through Derek's ones that were around his waist.

Derek wrapped his arm around his waist tighter, pulling him closer, his knees pulled up to they were fitted against each other like jigsaw pieces. The Alpha felt Stiles' back relax into his chest, his own head dropped to lay on his boyfriend's shoulder. Derek placed soft kisses all over Stiles' neck playfully, the younger boy sighed happily. 

"You'll always be my Batman." Derek whispered softly in Stiles' ear, before nuzzling his neck again. 


End file.
